


The Path That Led Me To You

by strawberryfa1ry



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, One Shot, Short One Shot, Urban Fantasy, both lonely, city girl sana, fairy jihyo, lesbians!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfa1ry/pseuds/strawberryfa1ry
Summary: Sana sat there unable to respond. She’s used to her normal city life, the only time she heard discussions about “other worlds” were in fiction novels. She should turn away, Jihyo could be crazy and now she was alone with her in her house.But, there was something about the pink-haired girl that drew Sana to trust and believe her.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The Path That Led Me To You

Sana did not realize she was lost until she’s already too far away from her trail. She had only noticed that she somehow made her way to a different path when she saw that this path had led her to a silhouette of a small, isolated house located in the distance. 

The hiker was conflicted as she knows it’s not safe to go to a strange house in the woods, but she was incredibly thirsty as her water bottle ran dry about a mile ago. 

As the house became clearer in her view, she was really able to fully grasp what she was looking at. The path had led directly to the door of the tan cottage-like house that was surrounded by untrimmed grass with lines of the most vibrant flowers the girl has ever seen in her life. Sana was amazed by the quaint beauty of the house to where it seemed like there was a strong force inviting her to come closer and closer to the humble house. Her mind could not even process the amount of enchanting butterflies and downy rabbits inhabiting this secret land, it felt like she was teleported to a place beyond the world she knew. 

Sana felt her legs moving before she could realize what she was doing as she was now standing on the well-kept porch with her hand hovering over the door, mentally preparing herself to face whoever was the mystery person who lives beyond the walls. After standing there for a minute or two, Sana finally worked up the courage to land two soft knocks on the door, quiet enough to not irritate the owner of the house, but loud enough to inform them that someone is outside. 

Sana’a could feel her heart quicken in her chest at the fear of the unknown as she waited, waited, and waited. She contemplated turning away to attempt finding her original trail, but it would be too risky to go wandering in the woods with no water; who knows when she’d find her way back to her car?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a click of a lock being undone behind the door. Her stare grew wide as the orange-haired was able to see who owned the house once the door opened with a loud creek. 

“Oh…Hi! I’m deeply sorry for bothering you but I’m a bit lost right now. C-could I possibly come inside for a moment to get some water? I promise I will be out of your way afterwards…” Sana nervously suggests. But how could she not be nervous when she was standing in front of the most gorgeous person she’s ever seen in her whole life?

The other woman blinks for a second and takes in the girl standing in front of her before responding, “Of course you may; however, just know that I have not been around your kind in awhile.” Sana does not know what she means by that and does not want to ask, she just notes to herself to get some water and leave as quickly as possible. 

She looks at the other woman before entering her house and acknowledges her lovely pink hair that goes just past her shoulders and her tanned skin that seems to not show any signs of flaws. Looking at her made Sana feel like she was in a dreamlike state; she felt fully captivated by this stranger. 

The pink-haired girl moves out of the way of the door frame as a way of inviting Sana in. Once Sana is inside, the stranger leads her to her kitchen and the orange-haired girl takes it as an opportunity to ask some questions to this mystery woman.

“So, what is your name?” 

“Jihyo,” she quickly replies.

“Jihyo…” Sana repeats, “How long have you been living out here?” She asks as they reach the old-fashioned kitchen. 

“As long as I remember, but I am not the important one right now. Here, give me your water bottle, I’ll fill it up for you.” As soon as she finished Sana handed her the bottle, stalling as she looked at her at their now closer distance.

The pink-haired girl was the first to speak up again and break their silence, “How did you even find my home anyways……”

“Sana, my name is Sana”

“Sana how did you find me out here? I’m quite lonely. All I have to keep me company are the butterflies, trees, and animals that like to roam these parts of the woods.” 

Sana takes notice of the richness of the other girl’s voice. She thinks about the contrast between her light, bubbly voice and the one of the other girl before she explains, “I usually hike a certain trail once a week, I don’t know how I got lost because I do it so often. At one point when I was walking, I noticed my surroundings had shifted; I kept walking because I did not know what else to do and then I stumbled upon your house.” 

Jihyo looked at Sana and gave her a sweet, understanding smile, it’s like she was appreciating having someone else she could directly talk to in her company. 

The women stood in silence for a moment before Sana spoke again, “So, will you tell me how you live out here? Do you know how I ended up here besides walking the same trail so many times without ever seeing this area?” 

The pink-haired girl sat down in the chair beside Sana and rested her hand on Sana’a arm. Sana flinched, not because of the action, but because her hand was abnormally cold.

The warmth radiating from Jihyo’s smile contrasted heavily with the coldness of her body. Sana sat there with a confused look as Jihyo remained hesitant, calculating very carefully what words she was going to respond to Sana with. 

“Please do not be afraid of me,” Jihyo spoke with caution as she avoided eye contact with the other girl, “I was banished out here to live in loneliness because I would not follow the orders of the world I am from. I do not expect you to understand right away, but please do not fear me.” 

Sana sat there unable to respond. She’s used to her normal city life, the only time she heard discussions about “other worlds” were in fiction novels. She should turn away, Jihyo could be crazy and now she was alone with her in her house.

But, there was something about the pink-haired girl that drew Sana to trust and believe her. 

She awaited her continuation as Jihyo opened her mouth again, “ You don’t have to believe me, but there’s more to life than you know. Your kind usually dismisses any other because they are threatened by not having more powers over us.

Sana, I led you here. I lifted the veil of my home just for you to find me. I typically disguised it so other humans could not find my land, but I felt your energy outside of my land every week that you walked the trail and I was just so lonely that I opened the pathway to you.” 

The orange-haired girl could not believe the words she was hearing. Nothing made sense to her. She did not believe in mythical creatures, but she truly believed that Jihyo has some mesmerizing power over her. She’s still curious so she asks, “Could you tell me what you are then.”

“I am a fairy, Sana. That is why you feel almost dizzy, but captivated by me when you’re near me. It is common for other species to feel that way when near us.”

Sana did not know what was real anymore. She should leave and just go back to her car and forget this ever happened. 

Jihyo stood before Sana got the chance to and opened the door in the kitchen that led to an outdoor area, giving Sana a signal to follow.

Curiosity got the best of her and followed Jihyo out the back door and was greeted by hundreds of dainty flowers, similar to the few that were in the front of Jihyo’s house. 

“I thought we could talk in a place that was more beautiful,” Jihyo whispered. 

Sana has never felt more relaxed in her life than in this moment. Just beyond the flowers she even spotted a calm lake that contained several ducks. She could not believe life like this existed. 

“This is usually how homes look where I am from, I suppose it is unusual to you?” 

“Yes,” Sana spoke softly, “I come from a congested place with millions of people living almost on top of each other.” 

“That sounds exhausting. I’m glad that you’re here now and able to enjoy the nature and beauty of a world that does not focus on a fast-paced life. That is no way of living; although, it sounds like a fun place to visit, but I am not allowed to leave my land.” 

“What would happen if you did?” 

“I would have even less freedom and ownership. I would rather keep my lake, flowers, house, trees, and animals than have anything less.” 

Sana hummed at that before asking another question, “If you are so lonely here, why didn’t you invite anyone else in before me? I’m sure other people take the same path as me…” 

“Because no one ever had the energy you have. Although you cannot feel it, you have a compelling energy, Sana. I know that is something sudden to say, but it’s the truth.”

Sana’a giddy smile came across her lips at that comment. She had felt so comfortable around the other girl even though they just met–and discovered that she is a mythical creature. 

Sana looked at the girl directly in her eyes, ignoring the woozy feeling she got, “ Am I able to visit you again?” 

“Of course, I can unveil my house at any time; we would just have to make sure that it’s a time that I know you will arrive, so that no one else discovers my house instead.” 

The orange-haired girl gave a delighted squeal at that thought–the thought of visiting Jihyo once a week. She could possibly visit days after work if she had the time and it wasn’t too dark out yet. 

“I would love to see you regularly, Jihyo. Even though I live amongst so many people, it still feels like I have nobody I can turn to in the city to truly listen to me.”

Jihyo could see in Sana’s eyes that she was speaking from the heart and now knew that even if Sana was a human living in a populated city, she was able to feel a similar loneliness Jihyo had grown accustomed to. 

A comfortable silence fell between the two girls before Sana broke the distance between them by leaning in to kiss the fairy. Once she pulled away she could feel the wave of dizziness hit her, but she countered it with her signature bubbly laugh. Meanwhile Jihyo stood there, feeling a fire travel through her cold body. 

“I should probably go back now, I don’t want to walk back through the woods when it’s dark.” 

Jihyo agreed with that as they walked back through the house to the front door to say their temporary goodbyes. 

“Do you promise you will come back?” 

“Of course!” Sana happily confirmed, “I will come back at noon in exactly one week. Please expect me again.” 

The two girls waved at each other as Sana turned away, water bottle in hand, already thinking about visiting the fairy’s house once again next week. 

And after that, she kept her promise by visiting the fairy every week, she followed the same grey path where the bunnies bounced, where the tall grass met the now familiar cottage where the pink-haired girl lived. Sometimes Sana would even visit her twice a week, when she would get off early enough. Both of the girls cannot deny the aberrant connection between each other to where the days that they met were worth the world. The girls finally did not feel a sense of emptiness by not feeling like they had anyone to be close with or understand them because now they had each other and the nature that surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing something ! I know it’s a bit short, but let me know if you like it or have any feedback. Thank you!


End file.
